


A Girl Like You

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [20]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lucifer is a good dad, Lucifer is a goof, Protective Dad, Romance, Songfic, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie are going out for their first date
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for WutBoiWhoIsDis (Hope this is something like what you had in mind)
> 
> \- Lucifer and Lilith are introduced to Vaggie by Charlie.

Charlie grinned at her reflection in the full length bedroom mirror, Vaggie would be arriving at Magne Mansion soon and the Princess of Hell had been working tirelessly on her evening outfit most of the day. 

Her outfit consisted of a cute black sweater, white with pastel blue striped arm warmers over the top of the sleeves, blue leggings with black pixie boots. Tonight she was taking Vaggie out for their first official ‘Date’. Slowly their close friendship had become much more, Charlie had eventually been the first to mention her deepening feelings, yet she’d never imagined Vaggie actually felt the same!

Unknown to her, Charlies’ parents had been passing by when they heard her singing, pausing at the open door, they watched their daughter for a moment. 

**“So long...I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long**

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find."**

Charlie grinned happily as she finished styling her hair into a pair of low hanging plaits either side of her head She fixed the ends with pastel blue hair ties and brought them forward over her shoulders

**“I only know it's a matter of time**

**When you love someone… When you love someone”**

Meanwhile, Vaggie was walking through the front gates of Magne Mansion, slightly nervous, for some reason - she’d visited Charlie countless times over the years, but never as her...date! 

But, thinking of how excited Charlie was with the idea, the moth demon felt her nerves be pushed aside by a warm rush of affection

_“It feels so right, So warm and true,_

_I need to know if you feel it too…”_

She swung her arms slightly as she continued to walk up along the path in front of the house.

Inside, Razzel and Dazzel clambered over each other on Charlies’ bed, they watched her sing to herself and sway to the tune as she finished getting ready

**“This heart of mine has been hurt before, This time I wanna be sure!**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life! I've been waiting for a girl like you..”**

Vaggie looked up at the house, knowing exactly which room was Charlies, she saw the light glowing over the rail of the bedroom balcony.

Lucifer and Lilith lingered for a moment, not remembering when they’d last seen their only child so happy. After a handful of scummy exes’ they secretly hoped this too would not end in tears.

Her parents moved away from her bedroom with Charlie being none the wiser and she picked up Razzel and spun him around, lost her daydream, to Dazzles' amusement as he wagged his tail excited

**_(Both) A love that will survive…_ ”**

Vaggie reached the door and rang the doorbell. She wore a white tank top with a pink skull and crossbones on the left breast,, black torn skinny jeans, grey sneakers and grey and white striped fingers less gloves

Charlie danced down the stairs, to add to the excitement of their date, they had agreed not to meet for several days to make it that much better when they did meet

**_(Both) “Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_ **

**_To come into my life”_ **

Charlie opened the door grinning, her excited demeanor suddenly relaxed as she and her girlfriend regarded each other.

Vaggie took Charlies’ hands, the princess’ excited demeanor relaxed and softened and Vaggie felt her anxieties melt away as she stopped forwards as Charlie stepped backward to guide her inside

_“You're so good…”_ Vaggie continued

Looking into Charlies’ eyes she found herself wondering why the Heaven she waited so long to realize just how much she had come to care for 

_“When we make love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch or a word can say…”_

In the center of the large hallway, Charlie moved them in a slow circle - theatrical to the core

“ **Only in dreams could it be this way...**

**When you love someone, Yeah, really love someone” she sang**

Vaggie felt her cheeks flush, along with the cross covering her eye and the bow in her hair concealing her horns flashed brightly. They lent close to each other, Vaggie being slightly awkward in their spontaneous dance but she let Charlie take the lead and found it easy enough to follow her as they added

_**“I've been waiting for a girl like you** _

_**To come into my life** _

_**Yeah, waiting for someone new…To make you feel alive”** _

The pair hadn’t realized just how close they had gotten until the sound of someone clearing their throat shattered the moment 

Foreheads almost touching, Vaggie and Charlie looked to their right.

Lucifer and Lilith, King and Queen of Hell...and Charlies’ Father and Mother, were standing to one side, Lucifer with crossed arms and a slight frown to his brow adding an unnerving expression to his wide grin, While his wife stood behind him with a knowing look.

Vaggie leapt away, but felt Charlies’ hand tighten on hers to keep her from completely breaking their physical contact

Charlie chuckled sheepishly, gesturing to her fellow teenage she-demon

“Oh, er, hi mom, his daddy! Er, you know my friend Vaggie, she’s my date!”

Of course they already knew, Charlie had told them, but the reigning royalty of Hell, namely Lucifer, raised an eyebrow at his daughters’ nervous laughter.

Lilith smiled calmly 

“Have a good time girls, just be careful and remember curfew is 11:30…”

“Eleven on the dot” Lucifer interrupted

“Two minutes past and I’m hunting your rebellious teen asses down and bringing you home myself. And believe you me I _will_ be bringing this!”

He tapped the crossbow he held in both hands with clawed fingers

Vaggies’ grey skin paled but Charlies' laughed exaggeratedly as she shoved her towards the door with one hand, pointing to her father with the other

“Ha ha, funny daddy, really!” she cackled before whispering to Vaggie

“Let’s get the heck outta here, he’s got a crossbow!” 

With that Charlie shoved Vaggie out the front door, still pretending to laugh, poking her head back inside a moment later

“ _DAD_!” she hissed in embarrassment, demon form bursting forth for a split second, before she slammed the door on her way out

Watching out of the open window as the two girls walked hand in hand away from the mansion, Lilith smacked her husband down-side the head.

Recovering with an offended whimper, Lucifer looked up at her

“Why the abuse my love?” 

Lilith gave him an indulgent smile

“You, my dear, are a moron” she said, turning and leaving her husband by the window, Razzel and Dazzle scuttled past her to watch Charlie leaving from the window

Lucifer called back to his wife, now sporting a small lump on the back of his head

“Remember who asked whom for whose' hand, Lilith! I didn’t have to say yes you know!” He called snarkily, balling up his fists, leaning forward slightly comically.

He turned back to the retreating from of his innocent princess and her girlfriend, his eyes glowed demonically

“Follow them” he snarled with a sadistic grin

Chittering obediently with mischievous smirks, Razzel and Dazzle scrambled out of the window, landing in the hedge line beneath to shadow their mistress from a distance.

Lucifer turned and walked away from the window, swinging his crossbow like a showman's cane, whistling cheerily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Song, Girl like You - Foreigner (see Rock of Ages movie cover)


End file.
